supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Rossi
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = September 25, 1991 |Row 3 title = Known for |Row 3 info = 2016 Indianapolis 500 winner/Rookie of the Year }} Alexander Rossi (born 25 September 1991) is an American racing driver who won, as a rookie, the 2016 Indianapolis 500 with Andretti Autosport and Bryan Herta Autosport combined on his first attempt. After his result, he was also awarded the 2016 Indy 500 rookie of the race. He has also made starts in Formula One. IndyCar results Alexander Rossi drove his first full-time season in the 2016 IndyCar Series. His best result was 1st in the Indy 500 and again at Watkins Glen in 2017, the last race at Watkins Glen for years and replaced by a race at Portland International Raceway. He finished 2nd in the 2018 IndyCar Series points standings, the best ever result for a Team Unseeded member in the 2018 season. BATC/Celebrity Family Feud Rossi plays for the Belgium national IndyCar team in a combined of Ben and Toad's Contest and Celebrity Family Feud events. His results in the Celebrity Family Feud tournaments are worse than his 2016 Indy 500 result. Rossi's results in these tournaments are usually before the quarterfinals. Rossi traded with Tony Kanaan in the standings for the first third of the season, before winning the Waktins Glen race. Rossi won Long Beach despite being the dominate car of the weekend. Amazing Race Alexander Rossi partnered Conor Daly in The Amazing Race 30. They have won one leg in the race, leg 4 in France as they beat Mamoswine's Kristi Leskinen and Jen Hudak in the head-to-head competition of throwing balls, despite trailing Mamoswine for most of the leg. Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly was picked by his teammates Pee Saderd and Metagross, as well as Dragonite and Volcarona. Amazing Race Biography #TeamIndyCar Name: Alexander Rossi Age: 26 Instagram: @alexanderrossi Twitter: @AlexanderRossi Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana Current occupation: IndyCar driver Describe what you do: I am a professional race car driver for Andretti Autosport, driving the NAPA Auto Parts Honda in the IndyCar Series, the premiere open-wheel racing series in the United States. Three words to describe you: Competitive, adaptive, and diverse. Favorite hobbies: Downhill skiing and mountain biking. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Winning the 100th running of the Indianapolis 500 in 2016. What scares you most about traveling? Food poisoning. What excites you most about traveling? Seeing the beauty of the world. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Fiji or Thailand. They seem like they have some of the most amazing natural landscapes. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? The ability to check the box of one of life's great opportunities. We are always seeking adrenaline-filled experiences outside of a race car and I hope to have lots of those experiences on the Race. Trivia *Rossi competed in The Amazing Race 30 with Conor Daly. References * * Rossi, Alexander Category:Males Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:American racing drivers Category:Belgian racing drivers Category:Indianapolis 500 winners Category:Belgian people of Italian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 10 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Formula 1 drivers